


At Rock Bottom There Are Diamonts

by TheBigBlamTheory



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBlamTheory/pseuds/TheBigBlamTheory
Summary: Unofficial Blam Christmas Week 2017, theme 'stuck at the airport'.





	At Rock Bottom There Are Diamonts

 

Why was it that people demanded miracles at Christmas time and at Christmas time only? It was a time as any other in the year, Sam thought as he observed a little boy begging his mother to buy him a chocolate Santa.

She pulled him out of the store, and Sam turned back to the counter.

“Nine dollar ninety”, the cashier said.

With his magazine and Diet Coke Sam went back to his terminal. His flight had been announced as half an hour late so he might as well relax. Or try to. So he put his feet on the seats in front of him and opened his soda.

Outside of the big glass front a darkening grey sky dampened the mood of the day. Although Sam had to admit his mood had been bad for several days now. He didn’t want to go home for Christmas but his family wouldn’t let him. What was wrong with wanting to spend the holidays on his own? He wasn’t five anymore, he wasn’t sixteen anymore. Looking back, his naive sense of wonder had grown out _very_ slow. At twenty he had still thought of Christmas as the best time of the year. Magical and all that.

But even he had grown up eventually.

The mother with her boy sat down a few seats further. The boy had a chocolate bar in his hand and happily ate it while the mother sighed deeply and looked at her watch.

Wait a minute.

“Rachel Berry?” Sam asked. The woman was wearing a blue beany and a totally not color-coordinated green coat.

But she turned his face to him and yes.

“Sam!”, she said. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me! How else would I know your name?”

She came a few seats closer while Sam put his feet on the ground.

“How long has it been?” Rachel asked, hugging him lightly.

“Like, fifty years?”

“Ten years at least, right?” Rachel said. “Wow. I haven’t seen anyone of you in so long.”

Sam’s eyes fell at the boy who still sat there but watched him closely.

“I hope he’s not mine”, Sam joked, estimating the boys age at elven or twelve.

“If he was you’d know because I can surely do with a father who would actually pays child support”, Rachel said, rolling her eyes. “It’s been some long weeks in a court battle. All I want is to go home, have a calm nice Christmas with my Daddies.”

“Well, I’m sure the plane is coming soon. Wait, the flight is going to Cincinnati?”

“Yes, that’s where dad has moved to after the divorce. Luckily, my other dad has agreed to come there, too. Now, how have you been doing? What did I miss? Tell me all about the new life of Sam Evans.”

“Not much to tell. I had enough of Lima and McKinley High after teaching Glee club for six years and I realised I’m hanging on to the past while everybody has moved on. I didn’t want to feel like a loser anymore so I moved to Washington, took on a few jobs and enrolled in a night school. I’m a certificated yoga teacher now, and I have plans to make my ‘Broga’ course a real thing. I only need to find some hundred dudes who’d participate.”

“Yoga teacher, oh, how great! I haven’t gotten to work out very much lately.”

“Mum, can we flight to grandpa now?” the boy asked loudly.

“Soon, Henry, soon.”

Just in that moment the speakers cracked and a female voice announced the cancellation of all flights due to an incoming storm.

“Shit!” Rachel cursed.

“Shit!” Henry called loudly, too.

Sam tore open his eyes.

“You taught him a bad word!”

“What? Oh no, Henry is allowed to curse. I tried to not let him but then I would’ve to refrain from cursing, too”, Rachel said.

Sam shook his head with disbelief.

Together they walked back to get their luggage. Passangers from other cancelled flights strolled into the hall, too, and it soon was crowded.

“This is gotta be the worst Christmas ever”, Sam sighed. “Not in my apartment, not with my family but stuck in Denver, Colorado, where I literally know no one. Is that what they call rock bottom?”

“Oh come on. First, you know me, and second, I’m sure you can get a flight to Kentucky tomorrow still.”

Sam shrugged. Whatever. The Christmas Fates didn’t mean it well with him or else he’d almost be home already.

“It’s not that bad”, Rachel said. “You can sleep on my couch and we can catch up even more. It’s a nice coincidence, isn’t it?”

“Mum, why are we not going on the plane?” Henry wanted to know.

While Rachel explained it to him, Sam walked a few steps away and got out his phone to call his mum about the news. He kept an eye on the baggage carousel in case it would start moving and walked by some people. Eventually he ended the conversation, disconnected his phone and looked up - he stood right in front of a person that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

And out of his memory.

“Blaine!” Sam said. My, how many coincidences can a day bring?

Blaine turned his head. He didn’t look any older than last time they had seen each other. Which had been too long ago.

“Sam? Oh my God!” Blaine said.

They hugged. Not lightly because Sam pulled his former best friend really close and held on to him for a while. Wow, oh gosh, it was Blaine!

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked when they separated.

“My flight to Lima got emergency landed because there is a storm coming in?” Blaine said. “But now I start to think that this isn’t such a bad thing.”

“It is not”, Sam assured him. “Otherwise we wouldn’t have met. Damn, boy, when was the last time you called?”

“I know, I know…” Blaine laughed. “But hey, you could’ve called, too.”

“Yeah. Why is it that people never keep up their promises?”

“Life comes between them”, Blaine suggested.

“I hate life.”

Blaine laughed again, and their eyes interlocked. A small but very warm spark lightened up in Sam’s guts, and it crept up to his lips.

Maybe there was such a thing as a Christmas miracle after all.


End file.
